


astronomy, mechanics, and problem solving

by callmearcturus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fucking Machines, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a craving and Griffon needs an assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	astronomy, mechanics, and problem solving

Geoff is at fucking Gamescon in Germany when he’s really needed. Gavin isn’t going to say anything, Griffon knows, because the boy has so many fucking hang ups, admitting that he needs something like this would probably cause him physical pain. But she’s seen him sneaking a peek into her toy drawer, biting his lip, but always just shutting it quietly again.

Pegging him doesn’t do it, though obviously it’s gratifying how it turns him into mush. Laying him on his stomach and pushing a vibe into him until he cries and comes all over himself— also good, but Gavin’s still got that hangdog look afterward.

“If you tell me what you want, I will make that shit happen,” Griffon tells him.

“I dunno what you’re on about,” Gavin mutters, drying his hands on his apron as he plays back-up husband, making dinner.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to guess, and you’ll probably shriek at me, and everyone will be embarrassed.” One day, Gavin would learn his lesson about communication. She’d drill that message into him eventually.

“Look, sometimes you just get an  _itch_  for a certain thing, right? And the… things don’t line up. Stars, circumstances, whatever.”

Griffon eyebrowed at him. “You need to get fucked in a way that’s astrologically sound? Do we need Mercury in the right house? You’re Gemini right?”

“Nevermind, Christ.”

“Do I have to call Geoff?”

“Griffon, please.” But there is an ounce of hesitation there and she latches onto it.

“Is that it?” She catches her fingers in his apron strings and tugs him back. “Missing your man?”

“No!” There’s distress in his voice. “Griffon, it’s really not like that.”

Her fingers unknot the apron, pulling it off him. “Then explain fast, Gav.”  Without waiting, she draws him away, out of the kitchen. He follows with clumsy steps. “Or I’m going to start improvising.”

“Can’t we just wait until Geoff gets back? It’s really just a… a craving.”

She turns him around, against the door frame. “Gav.” She smiles and nudges her nose against his. “Don’t be coy.”

Gavin sighs, the tension pouring out of him as he does. He does that often, is either so relaxed he may as well be comatose or winds himself up over nothing at all until someone snaps him out of it. “I was just sort of in the mood to be…” He makes a crude hand gesture.

“I tried pegging you.”

“Yeah, and that was—- that was great, don’t get me wrong.” He grins a bit at the memory. “But, ah, if you’re behind me you can’t be… in front of me.” And consciously or not, he starts thumbing his lower lip.

Oh. Griffon suddenly knows that to do. “You just needed to say so, pretty.” She pushes him towards the bed. “Go. Strip. And get yourself ready.”

“Ready?”

“I might have something that can help us out.” She slaps his ass with a brisk hand. “Go on.”

She watches him go, then leaves to go root around in the storage room. It takes her awhile to find the thing she’s looking for; it’s gone unused for a long while, a fun toy that inevitably lost a bit of its luster. It’s wrapped up carefully, and the box of attachments nearby. She grabs the box first, carrying it into the bedroom. Gavin, who’s dutifully got his fingers working inside himself, freezes to look at it. Without explaining, Griffon leaves again, returning with the actual contraption she needs.

“What,” Gavin says slowly, eyes wide with trepidation, “the fuck is that?”

Griffon sets is on the floor near the armchair in the corner of the room, centering it carefully. It’s a sturdy black half-barrel design, vaguely resembling a saddle. A corded remote runs out of it, but the business part is the sturdy rod jutting out of the top. Griffon pats the thing affectionately before digging into the box to sort through the attachments. She already knows about the size Gavin can handle.

Gavin climbs off the bed and pads warily over. “No. Really. What is that?”

“It’s called a sybian. You know how I know a lot of craftspeople in Austin?”

“Did you… have them build you an electronic cock?”

Griffon laughs. “They helped, yep.” She plugs in the machine and tests all the buttons. “This was back when Geoff and I were pretty much trying anything we could get our hands on. Or fit into ourselves.” Satisfied, she switches it back off. “Grab me a condom and the lube.”

He snorts softly as he obeys. “The good old days, I imagine. Now you just keep human pets who you use all those toys on.”

“You’re not a pet, Gav,” she corrects. “Though if you want to try that sometime, I can make that happen. You’re a cat person, right?”

“You’re fucking terrifying,” He tells her earnestly, handing over the supplies. “I say this as a friend.”

“Noted.” She rolls the condom on the fake dick and slicks it up. “Okay, ready for this?”

“No. What do I do?”

That he agrees so readily is a surprise, but Griffon chooses to assume they’d just got him well-trained by now. She bounces to her feet and pulls him in for a kiss that he falls into easily. Petting up and down his arms helps with some of his nervous tension. Her hands are familiar to him with how they grasp and squeeze and pat approvingly over her favorite parts of him. He’s built of beautifully tanned skin that she’d more than happy to lave attention onto. Gavin moans softly into her mouth when she tests out his handiwork, fingers tracing the slickness of his ass before smacking it lightly.

“So just so we’re clear,” she murmurs against his mouth. “You want to be used at both ends, right?”

Gavin swallows and shuts his eyes, which is answer enough.

“Okay.” She draws him over the machine, but not before kicking off her skirt and underwear. “It’s just like that time with the mounted dildo. The thing can take your weight and then some. Take your time.”

Gavin nods with grim determination. Griffon holds one of his hands, standing in front of him as he gets down low, awkwardly trying to line himself up without dropping to his knees yet. He braces himself on the sybian, working his way along until he sucks in a sharp breath.

“You can do this, pretty,” she tells him, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just like riding Geoff.”

“That’s a lie,” Gavin mutters as he sinks down. “Oh, fucking hell.”

She pulls him forward so his head is against her belly, continuing to pet his velvety short hair. “You got this.”

Legs shaking from the strain, he looks up at her, eyes wet and dark. Carefully, he kisses her skin, just under the belly button, and settles in. His eyes unfocus as he exhales hard. “Okay. I-I’m…”

“Good?”

“In a sec.” He sways forward against her legs. His hand brace on the machine, lifting himself up a bit before sitting back again. “All right. Okay.”

Griffon pats his head and settles into the chair. The sybian’s positioned right in front of her, between her legs, and the remote’s ready for her hand. She looks at it but doesn’t power it up yet. “Well then, Gavin. Time to get to work. If you’re very, very good and take care of me, I’ll take care of you.”

“This is the weirdest thing we’ve ever done,” Gavin tells her, laughing with an anxious look on his face as he shifts around on the machine. “More than when I cut my hair.”

“You have other things to worry about,” she says, canting her hips up.

He grins. “Oh, yes, I do, don’t I?” He’s good at this, knows it well. His hands run along her legs, first just along the top, but soon his thumbs press into the inside of her thighs. He has good hands and knows how to run an impromptu massage. Griffon hums happily and settles back, arms tossed lazily over the arm rests.

When his thumbs start running over her core, tracing the slit with gradual, increasing pressure each time, she turns the machine on. He pauses for a half second, but when nothing else happens, he shakes his head, resuming his almost studious work.

His mouth gets involved, sucking lightly as his fingers slide in, rubbing along the folds. Griffon rolls her shoulders back, stretching, letting the pleasure start to roll over her. As a reward, once Gavin’s busy, she turns on the vibration.

Gavin gasps, stilling again. Griffon remembers exactly what it feels like, the base of the thing shivering under her. She looks, sees that Gavin’s balls are resting on that bit as it comes to life. 

He shakes himself hard then puts his mouth back to Griffon. There’s more enthusiasm now as he works his tongue. The flat of it rubs against her clit, hot and wet but not enough pressure to do anything but just wind her up. She rocks her hips up, a silent command, and he nods against her before pulling his fingers away and getting his face as close as possible. He licks at her broadly, the wet noises he makes almost better than what he’s doing. It sounds completely filthy and Griffon feels herself revving up.

With her free hand, she cups the back of his head to hold him in place. Once he’s absorbed in his task, she turns the motor on. The shout of shock is muffled, and she keeps his head held down when he jerks. His grip on her thighs is hard enough to leave bruises, but he doesn’t stop eating at her, and there’s no better sign that he’s all right then that.

Things get… hazy from there on. Gavin’s got one hell of a mouth on him and he clearly gets a thrill from using it, pushing harder and harder against Griffon as his tongue gets in her. She groans, clutching at him and canting her hips to grind. He makes encouraging sounds and paws at her legs until she gets the idea; she slides down further in the chair and lets him hooks her knees over his shoulders.

Her last bit of coherence is spent on dialing up the machine before she rides his tongue, coming in hot, rolling waves. He keeps at her, loud and groaning himself, clutching her hips. Her toes curl, legs tensing to the point of pain before she’s done.

“Oh fuckin’…” Griffon can’t help the little whimper she makes, pushing at Gavin’s face. “Easy, there, holy shit easy.”

He licks across her once more before lifting his head. He’s a fucking  _wreck_ , face wet and eyes glassy. He breathes in little gulps, making winded noises. “Griffon… Fuck, Griffon, I—I…”

She pushing the damp hair clinging to her face out of the way and pulls her legs off him so she can lean in to look. He’s  _definitely_  gotten used to the machine, his hips moving on it as he sits there. Leaning forward, his cock’s hard but pressed as much to the vibrating pad as he can manage. It’s doing goddamn number on him.

Gavin’s eyes flutter shut and he paws at her, uncoordinated, laying his head in her lap. “Fuck… Ffffuck, Griffon, please.”

She fumbles for the remote and asks, “More?”

He groans and nods, rubbing his face against her. When she turns up the motor a little more, Gavin shakes, his legs trying to stretch out around the saddle but with nowhere to go. He can’t lift himself far, but tries all the same and writhes on the thing until he lets out a yell that hovers on the edge of pleasure and pain, coming across the sybian.

She shuts it off immediately and gets down on the floor with him. When he sags bonelessly forward, she catches him, wrapping her arms around him. He tucks in, still moaning, body shaking as she runs a hand up and down his back soothingly.

“Got you, I’ve got you, you’re okay,” she murmurs. “Are you okay?”

“Jesus  _Christ_ ,” Gavin says into her shoulder. 

“Gavin.”

“I’m— God, I’m fine, if… if that’s the word for that.” He lets out a laugh. “So that’s your idea of problem solving?”

She grins into his ear, kissing his temple. “Yep. Let’s get you off this thing.”

“Yes, lets. Because I, uh. I don’t think my legs know how to leg anymore.”

She nods and starts to help him climb off. “So. The stars aligned, huh?”

He finds the strength to roll his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”


End file.
